thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa (episode)
Alyssa is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot Ever since the strange engine passed him at Vicarstown, Neville had been on edge, though no engine had been found. “You were probably just seeing things, you were tired, right..” Suggested Bear. “Heh, it happens to me all the time!” “It can’t be!” Neville replied. “I literally felt him rush past me!” Bear still seemed doubtful. “Oh yeah? Then it was probably a diesel from the Mainland, that’s possible, isn’t it?” “It was producing steam, diesels can’t do that!” Neville retorted. Suddenly, Edward joined the conversation. “Are you still freaking out about that strange engine you saw, Neville?” He asked. “Yeah, but I swear that he’s somewhere!” Edward and Bear both looked at each other, still not believing Neville’s claim. “Oh yeah, what color was he?” The latter asked. “A deep blue with white lining.” Edward thought that the description was quite vague. “Was it a tank engine? Tender engine? Did it have any distinct markings?” “I think it was a tender engine.” Neville said, trying to remember more details. “I think he had some glasses.” “Now that’s a detail!” Edward said in excitement. “Anything else?” “I couldn’t see the whole number, but I think it ended with a three.” Bear was confused. “What, you believe Neville now?” “Well, not really.” Edward said. “But if a similar engine comes by, we’ll know that Neville’s correct.” “I swear, I’m not telling any lies!” Neville pleaded. “Edward, Bear, everything I’m saying is the truth, why would I lie about this? I’ve left Sir Topham Hatt and the authorities searching for days, it’s against the law to lie to police!” Smart. Edward thought, chuckling a bit to himself. “I still don’t believe it.” Bear said, and he then left with The Limited, Edward followed quickly after, he had a train of oil to pull. Neville sighed. “I’m right.... at least I think.” Edward was thinking of the engine all day, wondering who was right, Bear or Neville? Little did he know, he would’ve figured it out... That night, Edward had been shunting at Knapford. He was working late, it was a bit after midnight. Edward yawned, he was too tired to head to Tidmouth. Nobody uses that old goods shed anymore. He thought, but he was wrong. Heading towards the shed, Edward slowly pushed it open, already getting ready to fall asleep. But, as soon as he entered, a female voice barked at him in a language that obviously wasn’t English. “Agh!” Edward shouted as he jerked back. “I must be going crazy...” But, as Edward tried to go in again, he was shoved out by an engine unknown to him, barking in a foreign language. She was a deep blue with white lining, had silver buffers, and had some glasses bolted to her smokebox. The engine was larger than him, easily pushing Edward back. “Yo no hablo Español!” Edward retorted, hoping she was speaking Spanish. The engine simply glared at Edward, seemingly angry. “...hola?” Continuing to be rude to Edward, shoving him, the former tried to figure out what the stranger he had uncovered was saying. It seemed like an eternity of guessing, until he heard a certain vulgar word in a language he could somewhat could understand. Wait. He thought, That’s French! “Er... bonjour, madame. Je m'appelle Edward.” The previously hostile engine suddenly stopped, as if she was shocked by the fact that Edward knew French. “Tu parle Français?” She asked. “Oui.” “Peut-il d'autres moteurs?” She asked. The blue engine had asked if any other engines could speak French, and while Edward had to think for a minute, he then spoke. “Oui, deux autres, Daisy et Millie.” The engine was quite shocked. “Connaissez-vous Mr. S?” Edward suddenly froze and stopped speaking French. “Are you Mr. S’ engine? I was never told what you looked like.” The engine stopped speaking French as well. “Are you his friend?” She whispered sharply. “From the war?” Edward smiled softly. “Oui.” He chuckled. But, she was still stern. “Were you the one who contacted him a few months back?” “Yes. I told the other engines that I got stuck on a hill, but in reality, I just sent Mr. S a little message via my driver’s old computer.” “Smart.” She said with a smile. “Oh, where are my manners?” Edward asked in a gentlemanly tone. “What’s your name?” “Well, my old name was President when I worked on the Great Western Railway, but when Mr. S’ wife passed, I took her name.” “So your name is Alyssa?” “Yes it is.” Edward sighed. “The best of people are taken so young...” Alyssa agreed. “Oui.” Both of the engines smiled a little, finding humor. “What are you actually doing here, Alyssa?” Edward asked. “I’m here to help you.” Alyssa said. “We’re working together, how else can we take down ‘The Spirit Trains’?” Edward smiled. “I can see Mr. S’ quick-acting personality in you.” “That’s me.” Alyssa chuckled. “I’m a firecracker, I could go off any moment.” The two began to talk of a plan, nearly until 1:00 in the morning. When Edward noticed the time, he spoke up. “Sleep here tonight, I’ll go back to Tidmouth.” He yawned. “Sorry for attacking you, Edward.” Said Alyssa. Edward laughed. “I’ll forgive you, but I can’t talk, I have the morning goods at 6:30, I gotta sleep. Good night!” On the way back to Tidmouth Sheds, however, Edward heard a familiar bell. What’s Toby doing up so early? He thought. Toby slowly trundled up to Edward, the two stopped. “What are you doing up so early?” Toby asked. “I was thinking the same thing.” Edward replied. “Percy had an accident, I have to pull the mail train, so me and Elsie are just delivering the mail for him.” Edward tried to come up with an explanation. “Uh.. I was shunting at Knapford, I tried sleeping there, but it was too loud.” Edward technically wasn’t lying, as Knapford was quite loud with him and Alyssa’s conversation. Toby yawned. “Well, I’m already running late. I can’t stay to talk, good night, Edward.” “Night, Toby. Night, Elsie.” Edward called as he went to Tidmouth. In his mind as he began to fall asleep, Edward thought. Two weeks, then our onslaught will begin. Characters *Edward *Toby *Neville *Bear *Alyssa *Elsie (Does not speak) *Murdoch (Cameo) *Caitlin (Cameo) *Percy (Mentioned) *Daisy (Mentioned) *Millie (Mentioned) Trivia *Toby pulling the mail train due to Percy having an accident was the plot of Toby’s Long Haul, a cancelled episode planned to be before this episode. *Alyssa speaking French is actually accurate to where she was built, France. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2